A Guide to Being Overmind
by Kage no hon'no
Summary: Congratulations on receiving this copy of A Guide to Being Overmind! If you are reading this, then you are one of the few that have been gifted with the ability to become the Overmind of the infamous Zerg Swarm. This book is meant to help guide you in your journey and make the proper choices fitting of an Overmind. For the Swarm!
1. Chapter 1

**Kage no hon'no: Hi everybody! I've got a new fic for you all. I really don't have much to say, so I'll bring in the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft. Starcraft is owned by Blizzard Entertainment. I also swear that I am not stealing any of the characters, words, or planet from East Bridge's story 'The Zerg Swarm'. The only thing I am using is the very basic concept and nothing more.**

**Word Guide**

"Hello" Normal Talking/ Story

_"Hello" Normal Thinking/ Book_

_Congratulations on receiving this copy of A Guide to Being Overmind! If you are reading this, then you are one of the few that have been gifted with the ability to become the Overmind of the infamous Zerg Swarm. This book is meant to help guide you in your journey and make the proper choices fitting of an Overmind. For the Swarm!_

-_Introduction, A Guide to Being Overmind_

**Prologue: Chapter One: Getting Started**

* * *

_When you start on your journey, the situation will usually start out the same. You will start on a foreign planet, usually with no idea which one, due to the planet being random or to the author's discretion. You will awake from a state of unconsciousness, with only the clothes on your back. You will have nothing else with you except for your own abilities until you are transformed into the Overmind._

He woke up to find himself lying on the ground, the sunlight blinding him as it shined down on his face. He closed his eyes, waiting until his eyes had adjusted somewhat. After some time, he opened his eyes again and started to sit up.

_The most known way of being transported is being struck by lighting. It is not really know why this causes you to be teleported to another planet, or why you will carry the wound from where you are struck, usually on the chest, but this is usually the last thing that a potential Overmind remembers before they arrive on a new planet._

Pain flared across his chest, causing him to groan and fall onto his back again. After the pain died down somewhat, he lifted his head to see why his chest hurt. A jagged wound ran across his chest, along with several severe burns that spread out from the wound. He put his head back down, trying to figure out what was happening. But his mind was completely blank, he couldn't seem to remember anything. He had no idea who he was, what he was, even his name seemed out of his reach.

_When you wake up, you may find yourself in the company of other terrans, who will claim to be related to you. This is because for some unknown reason, you will take the place of their relative. Because of this, you will have conflicting memories between their life and yours. Although, if you are alone, you will have no memory whatsoever of what has happened before. This is because since you are not in the company of other terrans, there is no need to have these memories, and makes the transition from terran to zerg easier._

Well, everything was an exaggeration. He could still recognize and put a name to the things he could see, and apparently had a decent vocabulary. All things aside, he need to figure out where he was, and he couldn't do that lying down. He slowly rolled onto his chest, trying to ignore the pain in his chest. Once he finished rolling over, he placed his hands on the ground and started pushing himself up, pulling his legs under him so he ended up on his knees. He waited for the pain to die down before he started standing up. After some time, he managed to stand up straight. Having accomplished that task, he looked around, trying to see where he was at. He was currently standing in the middle of a large clearing, in the imprint of where his body was in the tall undergrowth. Tall trees were clustered closely at the edge of the clearing in front of him, preventing him from seeing any further. A large stone building loomed several feet behind him as he looked back, a square shaped hole in the side, though he couldn't see what was inside, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Looking at the entrance, he began to feel very odd, making him to want to get away from it. He turned around and started to head towards the edge of the clearing.

_Now, normally when you begin, you have already been transformed into the first stage of evolution. If this has already happened, please go to section three of this chapter. However, sometimes you may not be so lucky and are still a terran. But don't worry, things have already been set so that you may receive the abilities of an Overmind. You will appear next to an area that will allow for this to happen. Of course, still being a terran, you will not want to go, so soon after you arrive, then there is a method that will convince you to go in if you try to leave the area._

A soft rustling was the only warning that he would get. Something wrapped around his waist and dragged him towards the stone building. He grabbed frantically at the ground, but the thing grabbing him was too strong, and his grip was pretty weak at the moment. Everything went dark as he was pulled into the building.

_We never specified how._

After what seemed like forever, whatever was dragging him stopped. He took the respite to yell from the renewed pain, his wound had reopened from being dragged across the ground. The respite was temporary however, as more things similar to the one around his waist bound his arm and legs and turned him over. He still couldn't see anything, but he could sense something hovering over him. Several seconds later, something dropped onto his cheek. He started to shake his head to get it off, but his head was held in place by one of the creatures limbs. Slowly, the thing on his cheek started to crawl up towards his eye. He frantically tried to move his head, but it was held creature on his face moved on top of his right eye, it paused for a second before it started to burrow in. He screamed as pain erupted from his eye, and he tried to get free of his binds, but to no avail. The creature made short work of his eye, as it finished its meal, it settled in his eye socket and started to change. As it did so, his body went limp, and he fell into the realm of unconsciousness.

_When you have gained your Overmind abilities, you will be able to monitor the status of both you and your Swarm. You will also be able to create your first Hatchery, but that's for the next chapter. For now, let's focus on being able to monitor you and the Swarm. At first, you will only be able to read information about you and the Hatchery, you will be able to read more as time passes and your swarm grows, but that's later on. Normally, this information is told as if you're reading a book, only without the words. this may be reversed if your initial stage is of a lesser quality._

He awoke to find himself exactly where he was when he first woke up, only the pain in his chest was gone and he could no longer see out of his right eye. He quickly stood up and looked around again. He was in the same clearing, only the stone building had collapsed, making entrance into it impossible. Suddenly, something appeared in his right eye. Green words started scrolling from the bottom of his eye to the top. The words should have been too small for him to read, but he could read them perfectly.

_Overmind Evolution Stage: Alpha_

_Overmind Bio-energy: 50/250 b.e._

_Overmind Bio-energy Production: 25 b.e/cycle_

_Swarm Bio-energy: 0/0 b.e._

_Swarm Bio-energy Production: 0 b.e./cycle_

_Requirements for next Evolution Stage:_

_ +Hatchery_

As the words disappeared at the top of his eye, the new Overmind could only say one thing. "The #$%?!"

* * *

**Kage no hon'no: And that was the first chapter! Thanks for reading, hopefully, I'll see you in the next one! Be sure to Read and Review! Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kage no hon'no: Hello readers! Welcome to the next installment of A Guide to Being Overmind! Sorry for the wait, so I'm going to jump into it! Now for the Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Kage no hon'no does not own Starcraft. Starcraft is officially owned by Blizzard Entertainment.**

**Word Guide**

"Hello" Normal talking/ Story

"_Hello" Normal thinking/ Book_

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Chapter** **2: Your First Hatchery**

_By this point, you should have gained your Overmind powers. Normally, the natural response to a situation like this would be confusion, followed by panic and lots of shouting. However, one of the first things that changes when you gain your powers is some of your emotions are altered or removed completely. This is to prevent a reaction similar to the one above. Not only does this save time, it also prevents hostile forces from locating you when you are at your weakest stage of evolution, since you are almost always put on a planet where everybody wants to kill you. Instead of the reaction mentioned above, you will be in a __state_ _of calm, and you gain the __desire_ _to start building the Swarm._

The Overmind stared silently at the words scrolling up his eye until they disappeared at the top. Once they vanished, he sat down and placed his head in his hands. He wasn't sure what to make of this, something about this seemed vaguely familiar, but he had absolutely no idea why. He gathered what little he knew in order to try to make sense of it. "I have no idea where I am," he muttered, "who I am, what I am, and have been attacked by a tentacle monster, had my eye eaten out, and now I'm something called an Overmind." He lifted his head back up and let out a sigh, "Somehow, I think I shouldn't be taking all this so well. What the heck is an Overmind anyway?" He flinched as he felt the right side of his face twitched slightly. He suddenly got the impression that he was the leader of something. He wasn't sure what he was a leader of, but at least he had gotten something.

_Of course, this may not always happen and you'll experience something in the middle, wanting answers to questions, but not quite exactly freaking out. Now this isn't bad per se, but it can end up wasting precious time if you linger too long. You may not be able to find answers to your questions until you've gain a couple evolution levels, when you'll be able to access the knowledge of the Swarm more easily. At your current stage, any answers will be extremely vague and the only detailed information is on the Hatchery, Larvae, Drone, and Overlord, but even that is limited. And speaking of Hatcheries, that's what you get to build in this __chapter__._

He continued to sit, trying to see if he could figure out anything else. He suddenly remembered seeing something about a Hatchery when the words first appeared in his eye. "What is a Hatchery?" He asked, assuming that he might get an answer that way. He was somewhat surprised as more words appeared, information coming with it

_Hatchery_

_Basic __Structure_

_Requirements__: 30 b.e._

_Spawns: 10 Larvae/cycle_

_Spawning time: 1 cycle_

The Overmind blinked, he didn't expect to get that much information, although it wasn't much.

_Normally when spawning structures, the energy and materials harvested from minerals is necessary for a __structure_ _to be spawned. However, since it is most likely that you may not be able to __encounter_ _minerals on the planet you are on, and have no real way to harvest them, the ability to use the more abundant resource known as Bio-energy as a substitute was developed and added to the Overmind strain. As a result, Bio-energy is much cheaper to use, one tenth of the cost it would with minerals, but it takes slightly longer to generate and easily tire even an Overmind at higher levels of evolution if overused. Be careful not to use more that you have available, as it will force your body to generate more, which can be extremely damaging._

The Overmind stood up, deciding to see if he couldn't try to create the Hatchery. He walked to the center of the clearing and crouched, placing his right hand on the ground. Concentrating, he gave a mental order for a Hatchery to start spawning. The Overmind felt himself being slowly drained, and a small purplish sac appeared beneath his hand. He stood up and start to walk away, taking about four steps before he fell over and passed out.

_Also take note that the first couple times that you use Bio-energy, you will most likely pass due to the fact the you are not yet used to Bio-energy being drained from your body._

The Overmind woke up to the sound of something being torn apart. Looking to where he had placed the Hatchery, he saw that it had just finished spawning, the amniotic fluid causing it to shine slightly. Looking at it, he thought that it seemed kinda small. It was about twice as tall as he was, and he could probably walk from one side to the other in about fifteen steps or so. A soft humming filled his mind as well as several presences. He started to head over to the Hatchery when he noticed that the ground felt soft as he walked on it. Looking down, he saw that the ground and most of the clearing was covered in a purple material. He knelt down and touched the material, it felt smooth to the touch, and slightly wet.

_While your Hatchery is in the process of spawning, it will start to produce Creep. Creep is essential to the Swarm, from being a food source to a weapon in battle. Creep generates Bio-energy, the amount depending on the quality of the terrain and the amount of sunlight it can absorb. Creep is also required for the spawning of any Zerg structure besides the Hatchery, due to the fact that a Hatchery can generate it's own Bio-energy, while all other structures cannot, so that's where Creep comes in, being able to transfer Bio-energy to any structure on the Creep._

The Overmind stood back up, he would take another look at the material on the ground later, his new Hatchery was the main priority at the moment. He slowly walked around the Hatchery, taking a better look at it. There were five tunnels on the sides, the entrances about as high as his knee leading up to the top of the Hatchery, getting smaller as they reached the top. Large spikes were placed in between them, the tip reaching just above his waist. On the top was another set of five spikes, arrayed in a circle. Small. light purple sacs formed on different places, a small creature swimming around inside each of them. As he continued to inspect the Hatchery, he heard a soft sound coming from the other side of the hatchery. He made his way over to the other side to see a worm-like creature crawl out of one of the tunnels, covered in a light layer of fluids. It was about a long as his entire arm, and three times as thick. There were six short stubby legs on it, three on each side, and two short spines on each side behind the mouth, the mouth being a pair of pincers as large as his hand. Like everything else so far, it was purple, except it's back, which had a brown material on it, and small spikes in the middle down the entire length. The Overmind felt his right side tingle, and more words appeared.

_Larva_

_Basic Unit, morphs into other Units_

_Morphs Available:_

_Overlord, 10 b.e._

_Drone, 5 b.e._

The Overmind looked at the Larva, which was currently ignoring him in favor of searching the area around the Hatchery.

_Once your Hatchery hasbeen created, it will start to spawn Larva. Larva is one of the Swarm's most important units, as they are the only unit that can morph into other units, as long as the necessary requirements are met. Since they are so important, they are heavily armored, which protects them from most physical attacks. However, they are still rather fragile, and cannot last long against attacks, and are vulnerable to psionic attacks. They are also rather slow, so they cannot run away, leaving it up to you to protect them. As long as you have Larva, you can repair any damage done, no matter how grievous._

The Larva tore a small chunk of Creep and started to eat it, catching the Overmind's interest.

"So this stuff can be eaten?" he muttered to himself. He slowly reached down and tried to pull off a small piece. It came away surprisingly easily, revealing the brown dirt underneath. Hesitantly, he took a bite out of the piece of Creep he was holding. An extremely pleasant sensation coated his tongue as he ate the Creep. He wasn't sure was to call it, but he didn't care at the moment. Eating the Creep had reminded him of how hungry was really was. He tore into the Creep, shoving as much as he could into his mouth before swallowing it. His hunger fueled rampage continued for several more minutes before he finally stopped, his hunger satisfied for the moment. He looked around, trying to find the Larva. He saw it had moved back over to the Hatchery, laying in the sunlight. He walked over to the Larva and sat down next to it. "So," he said, "What am I supposed to do now?" The Larva didn't answer him, and turned over to get it's underside exposed to the sunlight. The Overmind leaned against the Hatchery, "Well, you're a big help aren't you?." he muttered.

* * *

**Kage no Hon'no: Well, that took longer that expected! I apologize for the wait, and for the shortness of the chapter, but I assure you the future chapters will be much longer than this! I've just got to get back into the groove of writing again. Be sure to Read and Review! Ja Ne!**


End file.
